Late Letter
by Kit Auralee
Summary: Some Hogwarts letters do come late. Andi's parents are muggleborns who didn't know if she'd be a witch. Her letter doesn't come until she's 16. As if joining sixth year, playing quidditch, and juggling new classes isn't enough, Andi has to uncover the lies about why her letter was late and what it means to be the only living Myrror. WoodxOC
1. The Alley

A young girl with wavy black hair started as something hit her window lightly. It wasn't her parents' owl, who was grey and white, but a darker one with bright eyes. It was tapping at the window. The girl stood up and pushed the pane of glass up. The owl cocked its head and dropped a letter on the windowsill.

"Mam, there's owl mail!" said the girl. She picked up the letter and examined the seal. She nearly cried out. Pressed into purple sealing wax was the Hogwarts crest. She hurriedly turned over the letter– it was addressed to her.

 _"Aenegael Caoimhe Haggerty_

 _Room at the End of the Hall_

 _66 Brume Street_

 _Cork, Co. Cork_

 _Ireland"_

"Mam! Dad! Laurel! There's a letter for me from Hogwarts!" Aenegael said. Immediately her family rushed downstairs.

"I knew you were a witch. I knew it!" said her mother.

"Why would they have changed their minds about me? I mean, it's been almost five year since my eleventh birthday," said Aenegael.

"We didn't want to say anything, because we thought we'd get your hopes up… but Professor Dumbledore sent a letter about the mix up with the post when you were eleven. He said that he was trying to get a place for you in sixth year. I wasn't surprised at all! You are a clever girl, and I'm sure that you'll love Hogwarts!" said her dad, wrapping her in his embrace. She nodded.

"Aenegael doesn't want to go, you guys. Can't you tell? She's sixteen! Why are they making her go now?" asked the younger girl. Aenegael shot her sister a look.

"Of course I want to go! I do. I really do," she said. "There's no way that I want to miss out on being a witch. I've got on fine doing magic without a wand, but it's alright. I'm glad I finally get to go. No matter what Laurel says."

"Well we'll take you to Diagon Alley later today Andi!" said the girl's mother, using her nickname. Andi smiled and left the room. Laurel followed her upstairs.

"Are you okay?" asked Laurel. Andi nodded. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and fiddled with it the way she always did when she was nervous.

"You want me to braid it?" asked her little sister. Andi nodded again, all her words caught in the back of her mouth. Andi sat down on the floor of the room she shared with her sister. Laurel sat on the bottom bunk of her bed and began to French braid Andi's hair. It helped to calm her down as well, having something to do with her fingers. She spoke softly as she weaved her fingers in and out of her sister's wavy black hair.

"You're going to be away a long time. I'll miss you. Your school friends will miss you. Are–" Andi finally cut in.

"It's only two years. I can come back for all the holidays and stuff. Let's not talk about it too much," she finished. Laurel nodded and went back to braiding her sister's hair.

"Do you think they'll make me go too? I'll be eleven next year," she whispered. Andi shrugged.

* * *

Later that day, Laurel found herself clinging to her sister's new school robes as they walked into Ollivander's wand shop. The place was dusty, and she was a little intimidated by the high shelves overloaded with long, thin boxes. The entire arrangement seemed about ready to collapse. When Mr. Ollivander appeared, her aspect changed. She moved away from Andi and walked up to him.

"Hello," he said softly. "You're not quite old enough for a wand yet. What's your name?" The little girl smiled.

"I'm Laurel Haggerty," she said. Mr. Ollivander smiled kindly, and turned to Andi.

"And what's your name?" he asked. Andi's voice hitched in her throat.

"Aenegael. But I tell people to call me Andi because it's easier," she said quietly as she tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"Ah, a good Irish name. I knew a witch named Aenegael when I was young. Fine spell-caster she was. Just as I am sure you will be," said Mr. Ollivander kindly. Andi was surprised that he could pronounce her name. When said properly, it sounded like Abigail, but with an "N" instead of a "B," and an "Ay," sound en lieu of an, "Ah" sound. So not that much like Abigail after all, though that's what most people came out with. She liked Ollivander, despite her shyness.

"She's here to get her first wand! She'll be in sixth year at Hogwarts, but that's her first year there because some mix up," explained Andi's mother. Mr. Ollivander smiled and nodded, turning on his heel and pulling boxes. Aenegael was very nervous.

"Try this one young lady," he said, leaning over the counter to hand Andi a wand. As soon as it came in contact with her skin, the wand sprung right across the room and landed on top of a box. Andi was mortified.

"It's alright, it's alright. I'll find you the right one. Now, no more dragon heartstring it seems… maybe something cherry… unicorn hair?" As Ollivander collected the first wand and returned it to its box, he muttered to himself. He tossed the box back onto one of the haphazard piles that were strewn about his shop and went about finding something else for Andi.

"Here you are. Ten inches, rigid. Cherry with unicorn hair," he said, passing another wand to Andi. This one she managed to keep in her hand. It was smooth, and pretty. With Ollivander's encouragement, she waved the wand a little, and sparks flew out the end, accompanied by some black smoke. Andi coughed and handed the wand back to Ollivander.

She tried a few more wands. The elderly wandmaker had discovered that the unicorn hair was right for her, and than ten and a quarter inches was correct… but he struggled with the wood. Four more times, Andi was handed a wand and it rejected her. She became slightly disheartened and wished that she didn't have to bother with magic at all. She had been raised a muggle, and was quite happy as one.

Sure, the sudden outbursts of magic were alarming to her peers, and the fact that she had accidentally flooded the bathroom when her cat died, weren't the best times she'd had… but it was better than having to change schools and leave her friends and beloved sister behind. Andi was brought out of her reverie as Ollivander handed her another wand. He seemed sure about it, and as Andi took it from him, she knew it was the right one.

"Cedar and unicorn hair, ten and a quarter inches, slightly springy. It's the right one, yes young madam?" he asked. Andi nodded. The wand had lit something in her. A sort of curiosity bloomed, not unlike excitement. The wand felt friendly and warm, and she was sure that it had been made especially for her. She smiled at Mr. Ollivander.

"Thank you," she said. The old man's eyes twinkled and he smiled back at her from the other side of the counter.

"Don't mention it. It's my particular passion. It's not often that I try people for cedar. My father spoke highly of those chosen by cedar wands. You must be a very special girl," he replied. Andi looked gratefully at him and turned to her little sister as their mother paid for the wand.

"Can I see it Aenegael?" Laurel asked. Andi nodded and reached it out for her to see. After her experiences with the "wrong" wands, she didn't want to let her sister hold it for fear of allowing her to hurt herself.

"It's warm," whispered Laurel as she touched it. Aenegael nodded her agreement.

As she looked at the wand more carefully, she saw that it was a beautiful golden hue. The colour became deeper as it came towards the grip and at the end that she clasped her hand around, Aenegael could see that it was almost black. There were smooth rings around the grip, and it helped the wand to fit around her fingers. She was amazed at how perfect it seemed.

After they left Ollivander's, Andi's mother told her to buy her schoolbooks. She was sent to Flourish & Blott's equipped with a leather bag full of strange "wizard money." She had seen some of it in her parents' pockets when she was a child, but they had told her that it was from a casino they'd been to with friends. Coins for slot machines, they'd said.

"Coins for slot machines my arse. Bleedin' liars…" mumbled Aenegael as she walked down the aisles of the book shop.

"What was that?" asked a voice from behind her. Andi turned around to find a group of boys. The one that had spoken was still looking at her. He was tall, with brilliantly orange hair, and his face looked like a Jackson Pollock painting with all of its tiny freckles. He was definitely the oldest of the group, and a few of the other boys were his brothers, judging by their hair.

"Oh, nothing. I'm Aenegael Haggerty," she said, extending her hand. He shook it firmly.

"Percy Weasley," he replied. He looked down at her school list.

"Looking for books?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I've got to get on for lunch with Penny, and do some work–" he was cut off as some of his brothers sniggered. He turned and sneered at them.

"But, as I was about to say," he continued, pausing as he glared at his brothers. "I am sure that one of my siblings can help you find what you are looking for."

Percy stalked off, and Aenegael was soon surrounded by his brothers, and a younger girl who was obviously a sister. There was another boy off to the side with messy, dark hair, and green eyes. One of the older brothers pulled Andi's list from her hands.

"Looks like you're in Oliver's year," he said. As another boy moved closer to examine the list, Andi realized that they were twins.

"Yeah, how come we've never seen you before?" his twin asked. Andi opened her mouth to reply, but never got a word in.

"In case you're wondering–" one of them started.

"I'm Fred," the other finished.

"And I'm George," the other continued. Aenegael was having trouble focusing as she turned back and forth between the twins as though watching a tennis match.

"This our brother, ickle Ronnikins," said Fred, gesturing to the last unexplained brother.

"And his friend _the_ Harry Potter," said George. The messy-haired boy blushed and looked away.

"That's Ginny. She's our sister. And we already heard that your name is Abigail!" finished Fred. Aenegael sighed.

"Not Abigail, Aenegael. If you can't say it, just call me Andi," she said. Fred smiled and George stifled a laugh. Andi knew which brother was which. Fred was a little taller, and George's smiled slanted to the right, and his brother's to the left.

"Ahnigal did you say?" asked Ron. Andi rolled her eyes.

"You're a little testy aren't you? And Irish to boot," said George. Aenegael nodded, and raised an eyebrow, daring him to make an Irish joke. She wasn't about to argue the fact that she got annoyed easily, but she came from proud Irish stock. No joke came.

"No, she said Aenegael," Ginny said quietly. Andi noticed that the young girl was glancing sideways at Potter, and smiled. Ginny, at least, could say her name.

"We'll go with Andi," said Fred. George snatched Andi's list from him.

"Let's help you find these books. Ron, Harry, you go look after Ginny and her textbooks," instructed George. Andi found it hard not to laugh at how the twins finished each other's sentences.

After about fifteen minutes in the company of Fred and George, Aenegael had lost all of her cynicism. She realized that while she would miss her muggle school friends, she could make new ones at Hogwarts. Soon, the twins had collected all of the books that she would need for school.

"Here you go. This is the last one," said George, pulling a copy of Gilderoy Lockhart's _Travels with Trolls_.

"We'll carry these to the till for you," his brother said, putting his free arm around Andi and guiding her to the checkout. The twins continued to talk as Aenegael paid for her books.

"We'll find you on the train," said George.

"Yeah, and we won't let you sit by yourself. You seem like the type," continued Fred.

"Are you a Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff?" asked George, scratching his head in mock confusion.

"A Gryffindor like us? Merlin George, have we befriended a Slytherin?" asked Fred. Aenegael laughed.

"I haven't been sorted yet. As I was about to tell you earlier, this will be my first year at Hogwarts. My parents are both muggleborns, and they sort of assumed that I wasn't going to be magic. I went to muggle school and never got a Hogwarts letter. Until this year," she explained, straightening her ponytail and moving away from the counter. She had gathered her books into a bag that the witch behind the till had given her, but it was heavy. She foisted it over her shoulder.

"You're sixteen and you thought you were a muggle?" asked George. Aenegael shrugged.

"No. No, when I didn't get my letter I sort of didn't think about magic as much. Mam and dad used it, but until I started doing it by accident it didn't matter so much. I taught myself some basic stuff but I've never had a wand before," Aenegael continued. She pulled her wand out of her robe pocket. She was still wearing the robes she'd bought at Madam Malkin's.

"That's a nice one," said Fred, revealing his wand from the pocket of his school robe. It was slightly prickly looking around the grip, and had a grey hue.

George did the same and Aenegael noted that it was a similar hue to her own, without the black end. George smiled at her and was about to make a rude joke, when Laurel showed up.

"Hullo. I'm Laurel," she said, sticking her hand out to George. He shook her hand firmly, and his brother pushed him out of the way and did the same.

"I'm Fred," he said.

"And I'm George," said his brother. Laurel smiled.

"Are you from Hogwarts too? Are those Gryffindor ties you've got on?" she asked, pointing at George's tie. Fred and George both nodded.

"Right they are," they said in unison. Aenegael smiled at them. She was glad to at least have two friends when she got to her new school. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"Sorry Aenegael, but we've got to go. Mum is waiting outside," said Laurel. Andi could tell that her little sister was biting back some kind of secret, and she assumed that there was a surprise trapped behind her lips, but knowing that her sister would tell her what it was, she didn't ask.

"Send us an owl before Tuesday," said George, handing her their address scrawled on a scrap of parchment. Fred noticed the slightly amused look on Andi's face.

"Do muggles not use owls for the post?" he asked. Andi shook her head. They had a pet owl at home, but only her parents had never used him for post.

"Ask your parents to help," said George, patting her on the back.

"Bye Andi!" he and George called. Aenegael waved goodbye to the twins and left the bookshop with Laurel in tow.

"Surprise!" called her mother. As Andi approached her mother, she realized that, folded into her mother's grey trench coat, was a ginger cat. Aenegael squealed as she bolted to her mother and the cat.

"Thought you might like a friend to keep your bed warm at Hogwarts. That's how I got Devon," said her mother. Devon was their elderly house cat.

"Thank you mam!" Aenegael cried, throwing her arms around the cat. He meowed as she removed him from the warmth of her mother's jacket, but didn't complain as she slipped him into hers.

"What're you going to call him?" asked Laurel. Andi thought for a moment.

"Well we've got a Devon at home, why not a Davey?" she asked. Laurel nodded her approval as she stroked the little cat. He wasn't a kitten, but he wasn't very big.

"We'd better get home. We'll use the floo in the Leaky Cauldron," said her mother. They walked back through Diagon Alley, Laurel and Andi cooing at the newest addition to their family all the way.

* * *

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this. Andi gets onto the Hogwarts Express in the next chapter, so hold out! She also meets Wood in the next chapter…**

 **Yours in writing,**

 **~Kit~**


	2. The Train

"Aenegael! Wake up!" cried Laurel, jumping onto Andi's bed and scaring Davey. Davey hissed and jumped onto the floor.

"Laurel, it's early still," muttered Andi. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her little sister was still bouncing on her bed.

"You're going to spend the whole morning with me! There is no way I am letting you waste a single moment of our last morning together!" cried Laurel, throwing herself at Andi.

"I'll be back for Christmas," she muttered, burying her head under the pillow. Though she had been exchanging "owls" with the Weasley twins since Diagon Alley, she still had reservations about the so-called "Wizard school."

"Come on! I've already pulled your robes out, so that way you won't have to change on the train with strangers. Or the Weasleys. Not that you'd mind…" Aenegael sighed and got out of bed, throwing her pillow at Laurel. Her sister was just going to make more bad jokes to hide the fact that she was scared for Andi to leave.

"Alright, alright. I'll meet you in the WC after I'm dressed," she said, stretching. Laurel smiled happily and bounded out of the room. Andi shrugged her pyjamas off and slipped on her Hogwarts uniform. She hadn't a tie or a sweater yet as she had yet to be sorted, so she pulled on the skirt, socks, and blouse, whilst throwing her robes over the banister as she entered the hallway. She walked into the bathroom and obediently sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"I'm going to do it pretty today," said Laurel. Andi smiled at her little sister. She loved doing Andi's hair, mostly because it was longer than her own.

Laurel's small fingers worked through Aenegael's long black hair, pulling it out of the damp braid it had been clumsily thrown into the night before when Andi had come out of the shower. She worked in some fine smelling hair-smoothing product, and began her work. Andi's mother had been teaching her spells so that she would be just as good as the other kids at school. She even got special permission from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so that Andi could do magic outside of Hogwarts. She pulled out her wand and murmured, "Accio _Quidditch Through the Ages."_

The book came floating into the bathroom and Aenegael began to read, as her sister continued to work her hair into a series of braids that wrapped around her head. Andi had read every book there was on Quidditch. To be honest, other than Fred and George, it was the only thing she was looking forward to about Hogwarts. Her mam and dad let her watch Quidditch, and even smuggled her to a game once (The Holyhead Harpies against the Kenmare Kestrels!), but they never let her use a broom for fear of reprocussions from the Ministry because she hadn't received a Hogwarts letter. Though she had read everything she could about Quidditch, _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ remained her favourite tome.

"There you are," said Laurel. Andi smiled at her reflection. Her little sister's braids weren't complicated, but they were neat and pinned nicely. Laurel knew that Andi preferred to have her hair up off of her neck, and though Aenegael could have done her hair herself, she knew how much pride her sister took in doing it.

"Thanks Laurel," she said, hugging her sister.

"No problem," Laurel replied, leaving Andi alone in the loo. She glanced at her reflection again. She decided to put on a little bit of makeup to mark the occasion. She didn't wear any on normal days, but her first day at wizard school seemed like something important. She only had a little bit left in the bathroom as she had packed her favourite things in her school trunk. She fed the goldfish (Dara) who lived on the counter, did her eyeliner, finished her business, and wandered down to what would be her last breakfast with her family before Hogwarts.

* * *

"Andi, don't forget to owl us. We're sending Derval along with you, here take him if you can. He'll know how to bring letters home when you need him to. Your father and I don't need to send letters via owl very often, so don't worry about us. Oh, I'm going to miss you!" Andi's mother gabbed, setting Derval on top of Aenegael's cart.

"I'll miss you too mam," she replied. Laurel was plastered to her side in a tight embrace.

"Look at the train," whispered Laurel as Andi bent down to accommodate her height.

"I know. I'm sure you'll be able to go next year. And that means you get seven years there!" said Aenegael. Laurel bit her lip.

"I know it's not ideal. But next year we'll be there together! And I'll send you lots of letters about how nice it is," she continued.

"Are you happier about going now?" asked Laurel. Aenegael nodded earnestly and Laurel seemed satisfied.

"Now Laurel, let your sister get her things onto the train. Don't forget I've got your Hogsmeade form in your robe pocket. If you lose it I'll send another one," said her father. Aenegael hugged her dad and pulled away before Davey got squashed.

She got herself loaded onto the train. She was on the platform very early and found an empty carriage. She stowed her trunk and hung herself out the window for a final goodbye to her family.

"Love you guys! Don't forget to feed Dara, Laurel!" she called. Laurel nodded profusely and though she was far away, Andi could see the tears starting to form in her little sister's eyes. She pulled herself back into the carriage before she had to witness her sister crying. While she had begun to feel excited about Hogwarts, she had never been away from Laurel for more than a week. They were close, even though she was older by six years.

"Hey, look who I found George," said Fred, bustling into the carriage. George smiled.

"If it isn't our favourite Irish girl, Abigail Haggerty," he replied. Fred elbowed him as he stowed their trunks.

"It's Annie-hail, George, get her name right," Fred said, pretending to be angry with his brother. Aenegael laughed as the twins pretended to mess up her name.

"George, Fred, what's good?" said a dark haired boy, entering the carriage and throwing his trunk up on the rack.

"Oi, careful there! You almost hit Derval!" said Andi, rushing to comfort the flustered barn owl.

"Andi, do all your pets have 'D' names?" asked Fred. Aenegael nodded.

"It's a wonder that my sister and I don't," she replied. "There's Dara, our goldfish, Derval the owl, Devon (my mam's cat), and then Davey who's mine." Andi stroked the cat and let him out of her coat. As George sat down on the seat next to her, Davey jumped into his lap and made himself quite at home.

"And what's your name, love?" asked the boy who'd scared her owl. Andi looked at him sideways, not quite forgiving him for frightening Derval, before she clasped his extended hand.

"I'm Aenegael Haggerty, but you can call me Andi," she said.

"Lee Jordan," replied the boy, sitting down across from her. "How come I've never seen you around?" Andi sighed. Did she have to explain herself to everyone?

After a brief, condensed version of her story, Lee launched into talks about the upcoming Quidditch year, and things he wanted to say while announcing. Andi took a double take.

"Wait, you're the friend of George and Fred's who does all the commentating during inter-house matches?" she asked. Lee smiled, proud that she'd heard of him.

"Well, I am pretty good at it. Especially when it comes to certain plays made by–" Lee paused as two girls entered the already cramped compartment.

"Angelina!" said Lee, using a tone that one's mother wouldn't want to hear. A tall girl with her hair in braids rolled her eyes at Lee.

"Hey, where's Alicia?" asked Fred. Angelina and her friend both looked at the floor.

"We were going to tell you earlier–" Angelina was cut off by her friend.

"I thought you already knew–" George, exasperated, yelled:

"Get out with it Katie!" Katie sat down on the other side of Lee, staring pointedly at her feet.

"Alicia is going to Ilvermorny this year. She'll be back next year, but she's staying with her Uncle and Aunt in America," she said quietly. The three boys were in an uproar when someone else entered the compartment.

"Oi, what's all this about then? I'll not have you all expelled before we've even started the season! Get with it you lot!" he said. "After the Quidditch Cup is ours, you're all free to yell as you please."

"Alicia isn't at Hogwarts this year," said Angelina. The boy in the doorway let out an anguished cry.

"Do I really have to find another chaser? I had all of our plays lined up, all based on individual strengths and weaknesses!" he said, squeezing in beside George. Andi glanced out the window. The train had long ago left King's Cross and they were moving through the countryside. She wondered how long it would be until she got to Hogwarts, because if people kept cramming themselves into the compartment, she was going to suffocate.

After a long discussion on the merits of various people in Gryffindor who could replace Alicia Spinnet, the boy who had come into the compartment last, finally took notice of Aenegael.

"What's your name?" he asked her. Andi was about to open her mouth when Fred, George, and Lee answered for her.

"That's Andi Haggerty." Andi smiled at him over Lee and George. The train hit a bump in the tracks and Andi finally popped out of her tiny space beside the window and into Lee's lap.

"Alright, no need for you Angelina, looks like Andi here has me covered," he laughed. Andi blushed, but found that there was nowhere else to sit. Derval's cage was on the floor along with two other owls who belonged to Lee and Katie respectfully, and Davey had long since vacated George's lap in favour of the coat that was balled up on the ground beside the owls. All of the seats were already filled beyond capacity.

"You can stay where you are. Don't worry about it," said Lee kindly. Andi shifted herself and got comfortable.

"You play Quidditch, Andi?" asked Oliver.

"I love Quidditch nearly as much as football, but I've never even sat on a broom before. I'm thinking that this year will be my chance to finally have a go at it," she replied. Oliver nodded, realizing that she wore the black tie of people who hadn't been sorted.

"So you have not been to Hogwarts?" he asked her. Andi shook her head.

"Then maybe we can make a chaser out of her yet, depending on what house you end up in," said Katie.

"Don't get your hopes up yet Katie, I've got her pegged as a Ravenclaw," said George. Fred shook his head.

"No way, she's got to be a Hufflepuff. All she talks about in her letters is her little sister Laurel!" he shot back. Andi kicked him.

"I told you about lots of things!" she said.

"Maybe a Slytherin…" he muttered.

"I heard that!" Andi said venomously. Lee laughed underneath her, and put his arms around her.

"I think she's a Gryffindor for sure!" he said.

"Anyone in here want some sweets?" asked a witch as she pushed her trolley down the corridor. There was a ruckus as everyone scrambled to buy some candies.

Oliver bought some sugar mice, while Fred and George had enough between them to share a few chocolate frogs. Angelina and Katie got a bag of Pepper Imps and Lee purchased a sugar quill. Andi was left in front of the trolley as she tried to decide what to get.

"Do you have any recommendations?" she asked her friends.

"Haven't you had wizard candies before?" asked George. Andi shook her head.

"No. Well, I have, but only one kind. Laurel and I get a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans to share at Christmas, but other than that…" she trailed off.

"Get some pumpkin pastilles and then we'll all share with you," said Angelina. Andi did as she suggested and bought the pastilles. They were good, but not as good as the tip of the sugar quill that Lee had given her. Angelina and Katie gave her a Pepper Imp and Oliver gave her a sugar mouse. George passed her a squirming chocolate frog. It escaped his grasp and began to hop around the compartment, much to everyone's amusement. Davey pounced on it and happily dropped it at Aenegael's feet. She managed to catch it and get it in her mouth. It was good. She passed her bag of pastilles around until everyone was full.

"Wait until you try butterbeer. It's wonderful," said Fred as Aenegael thanked everyone for sharing their sweets. She went to sit down but once again found that there was nowhere to go.

"C'mere," Fred muttered, pulling her into his lap. She smiled, happy that she had made new friends.

The rest of the train journey passed with conversations ranging from Quidditch and Football (Katie was a half-blood whose mother adored Chelsea, while Andi was a passionate Man United fan) to Hogsmeade stores and the Weasley twins' experimental joke products. As the train began to slow, Andi glanced out the window. For the first time, she saw the great castle that was to be her school for the next two years: Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading the second chapter! I won't make any super long author's notes today, but I just wanted to ask what people thought. The next chapter will be the sorting, Hogwarts, etc. Can you guess where she'll end up?**

 **Have fun reading/writing and thanks for taking the time to glance at my fic!**

 **~Kit~**


	3. The Hat

As a tall woman in a pointed hat led Andi into the castle, she was awestruck. The staircase in the main hall of the school was so large that she felt as if she was in a giant's house. Then again, it might very well have been, seeing as the man who escorted her across the lake with the younger students was tall enough to be a giant.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. In a moment, I will take you into the Great Hall, and you will be sorted into your house. Please stay in your lines," said the witch. "First years through the doors, single file now," she continued.

"Miss Haggerty?" called McGonagall, putting a hand on her shoulder. Andi turned. The younger students were already filing into the Great Hall.

"You'll be going after all of the first years. I know that this is all very new to you, but don't worry," she said kindly. Andi smiled and nodded shyly. The professor smiled.

"Here is your schedule. Your parents sent us your preferences and we have selected your courses based on them. Hurry now, stand behind young Weasley there," said McGonagall. Andi took the paper and moved into line behind Ginny. She could feel butterflies rising in her stomach. She shoved her hands into her pockets and clutched her wand. She rubbed her thumb nervously over the rings. She glanced over at Ginny and they smiled nervously at each other.

Andi suddenly heard singing. She looked up over the heads of the younger students to see an old brown hat. The hat was the source of the music! Her mother had mentioned that a hat had something to do with sorting, but she hadn't thought it was… sentient.

As the hat finished singing, McGonagall began to call off the names of students. Andi tried to hear what she was saying, and watch what the younger students were doing, but there was a tug on her robes. She turned to see Fred at her side, sitting at the Gryffindor table. He winked at her. Andi tried to smile but she was starting to feel sick to her stomach. She didn't know what house she'd be put in.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the hat. Andi started. She looked in front of her, and to her dismay the line was getting smaller and smaller as the other new students were getting sorted.

"Weasley, Ginerva," said McGonagall. Andi smiled encouragingly as Ginny walked up to the stool. It had barely grazed her head when the hat shouted a hearty, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Haggerty, Aenegael," called McGonagall. Andi breathed a sigh of relief. At least the professor had said her name correctly. There was an eruption of whispers as people began to wonder why an older girl was just starting at Hogwarts.

Andi sat on the little round stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, an immediately her head was filled with a deep, croaky voice.

 _Hmmm… You're a tough one. I see that you love your family very much. You're very devoted. Hufflepuff? I think that's a good choice–_

Andi cut the hat off.

 _No! I mean, Hufflepuff is a great house, sir. My mother was a Hufflepuff. But I would like to be considered for other houses._

 _Well, if that's the case… Very smart… You could do well in Ravenclaw. I see a streak of cunning, and self-preservation… Slytherin? No, that's not self-preservation, that's pride! Well, I see you've got some new friends in Gryffindor. And you're very brave to be coming here on your own, so late… Better be–_

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. Andi wasn't sure how long the hat had been on her head, but it didn't matter. She beamed as cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. She made her way back between the table and was pulled to a squishy seat between Fred and Oliver.

"Glad to have you Haggerty," said Oliver. She smiled at him. Fred slung an arm around her.

"This is going to be a good year," he said.

* * *

When dinner was over, Andi followed Angelina and Katie up to Gryffindor Tower. There were rumours spreading about Fred and George's younger brother Ron and his friend Harry. Apparently they had missed the Hogwarts Express and had flown to the school in a Ford Anglia. The whole house was standing around discussing the possibility of their expulsion when the portrait-hole opened up. A young girl with bushy brown hair rushed over to Harry and Ron. Quickly, Lee piped up.

"Brilliant!" he yelled. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years!" Andi rolled her eyes at him. She walked over to Ron and Harry.

"Are you two alright?" she asked. They nodded, blushing crimson under all of the attention. The two boys sneaked off to their dorm. Eventually, the bustle of the common room died down and Andi walked over to Katie and Angelina.

"I'm not exactly sure where to go…" she said. They smiled.

"We'll show you the way. Your room should be just up from ours," said Katie. She and Angelina led the way up a set of stairs. Andi followed closely behind them, careful not to get lost in the growing group of yawning girls making their way up the stairs.

"This is ours," said Angelina, gesturing to a door. She stopped and examined a note pinned to the door.

 _"_ _As there is no room in the sixth year Gryffindor girls' dormitory, Miss Aenegael Haggerty will be staying in the fourth year girls' dorm in the bed vacated by Miss Alicia Spinnet,"_ she read. Andi stroked Davey nervously.

"I hope you don't mid–"

"Mind? This is brilliant! We can all hang out together!" said Katie.

"I just hope you don't mind getting thrown in with a bunch of younger girls," added Angelina. Andi smiled.

"I'm really glad I'm in with some people I'm acquainted with," she said, following the girls into the dormitory. She sat down on her new four-poster bed, setting Davey down beside her trunk. He quickly hopped onto the bed and cuddled up between two pillows. The window of the dorm was open and her owl, Derval, was perched on the sill.

"Is that your owl?" asked Angelina. Andi nodded.

"I want to send a letter to my sister. I think he knew," she said, smiling and patting the barred owl on the head. He blinked with nearly black eyes.

"I'm going to bed. It's pretty late," said Katie.

"Me too," said Angelina.

"Goodnight you guys," said Andi.

"'Night," they replied.

Andi sat down at the small desk under the window and pulled out a quill. Her mother and father had bought her a set of inks of all colours. She chose a deep red in honour of her new house, and began her letter to Laurel.

 _Dear little Laurel,_

 _I can't believe it! Mom was a Hufflepuff, dad a Ravenclaw… and I'm a Gryffindor! There really is a magical hat that sorts you, and it almost put me in Hufflepuff._

 _The castle is even bigger than in the photos dad showed us. I made some more friends on the train. It's pretty late now, so I'll tell you about them in my next letter. Send Derval right back! Apparently the post comes tied to the owl's leg at breakfast._

 _Lots of love from your sister,_

 _Aenegael xoxo_

Andi tied the letter to Derval's leg. He flew out the window in a whirl of grey feathers. Andi took off her robes and put on her pyjamas. She noticed a red and gold tie hanging over the end of her bed. She picked it up and examined it.

As Andi curled up to go to sleep, Davey sat on her head. She smiled at her cat. She rolled over and Davey meowed. He wasn't pleased. Andi lay awake, thinking about her classes, her new friends, and how long it would be before she'd see her sister again.

When Andi fell asleep, she had her Gryffindor tie wrapped around her hand.

* * *

 **Hey! I'm sorry I waited a long time to post this, but it's important! Andi made Gryffindor! Now, what else is going to happen? Hopefully, the quidditch season will start... I also plan on finally starting up the whole X OC part of this. It's taken a little while to get started. I also will be incorporating the different parts of Harry's 2nd year i.e. the Chamber of Secrets in case nobody noticed the Ford Anglia reference… Thanks to anyone who got to Chapter 3!**

 **Love some feedback, so rate and review please!**

 **All the best,**

 **~Kit~**


	4. The Education

On her first morning at Hogwarts, Andi got up early. Katie and Angelina were still asleep, and Andi was careful not to wake them up. She was sad, pulling out the now-messy braids that her sister Laurel had put in the day before. Andi tied her hair up in a bun and straightened her brand new Gryffindor tie in the mirror.

"Are you almost ready?" called Katie. Andi answered by opening the door.

"All good," she said. "I'll meet you guys down in the common room." As Andi closed the door behind her, Angelina was just getting out of bed and rubbing her eyes.

As she came down the stairs, she realized it was much earlier than she'd thought it had been. There were only a few people milling around the common room. There wasn't anybody she knew other than Oliver Wood, who was pouring over a messy pile of quidditch schematics. He didn't notice her as she walked over and stood beside his chair.

"If you have your chasers play closer to the ground than usual, then you'll surprise the other team. Nobody's had chasers play near the ground since the Puddlemere-Arrows game of 1876," she said quietly. Oliver looked up from his schematics and blinked in a confused manner.

"I thought you'd never played quidditch before," he said slowly.

"I haven't. But I have studied it in depth. That plan you have right there," she said, tapping a paper on the far side of the table. "Would be amazing if you had it set next to the ground. The other team would have to re-adjust all their plays. And you can do reverse Hatch Dives to get back up to the goal posts for at least half the game. Their keeper would have to block you from below," she said.

"That sounds… like a really good idea. Thanks," Oliver replied, writing down what she'd said.

"Oi! Wood! Have you gone down to the Great Hall yet?" called a boy Andi didn't recognize. Wood shook his head absently. The boy shook his head and went through the portrait-hole.

"You basically force-feed us Wood. I don't think that the team captain gets any special treatment went it comes to having to eat, do you Katie?" said Angelina, coming up beside Andi. Katie shook her head.

"No, in fact I think you have to come with us right now and eat your food like a good little quidditch player," she said. Oliver groaned and gathered up his papers. He stuffed them by the unfolded handful into his school bag and followed the three girls down to breakfast.

Just as Andi sat down, owls appeared. She picked Derval out easily in the crowd. He glided softly down next to her plate of bacon and dropped a letter into her hand. It was from home. She was about halfway through her family's letter when–

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE! WE HAD A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED!"

Yells that Andi could only assume belonged to Mrs. Weasley filled the Great Hall. Poor little Ron and Harry were turning inside out with shame and embarrassment. When the Howler finally stopped screeching it tore itself up and burst into flames. Laughs came from the Slytherin table. With her wand tucker under the edge of her plate, Andi muttered, "Silencio," under her breath. The laughing quickly stopped.

Talking quickly resumed in the Great Hall as Professor McGonagall handed out timetables. Andi was taking Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Her parents had thought to include her distaste for math in their letter to McGonagall, and thus she hadn't been forced to take Arithmacy.

"Oh, and Haggerty, you'll be having make-up O.W.L. exams. Your professors will fast track you through your classes, don't worry," she said. Andi nodded.

A week later, Andi had finished all of her O.W.L. exams. Her favourite by far was Charms, and she got on swimmingly with Professor Flitwick. Her wand had become an extension of her body. There was no spell that she couldn't master, and she passed with flying colours. After finishing up her potions examination, she wandered down to her first real Herbology class with the other sixth years.

Everyone was lined up outside the greenhouses with their hands clamped over their ears. As Andi got closer, she realized why. There was a high-pitched screaming coming from inside greenhouse number four. Andi rushed forward to open the door, but the boy she'd seen talking to Oliver before breakfast the week before pulled her back.

"It sounds like some needs help!" Andi yelled above the screams. The boy smiled down at her.

"It's alright Haggerty! It's just mandrakes!" he replied. Andi nodded and drew back from the door, her hands still over her ears. Eventually, the bell sounded and second years, dog tired and ear-sore, filed from the greenhouse. Andi was glad that there were bells like back at her muggle school.

"What's your name?" Andi asked, as she took a place between the boy and Oliver. She noticed the earmuffs that were strewn around the greenhouse. She could still hear the mandrakes crying from underneath their new soil.

"Jack Bowles," he replied, extending a hand. Andi shook.

"Aenegael Haggerty," she said. He nodded and Professor Sprout began to talk.

"I would like all of you to partner up, put on your leather gloves, and go grab a Venomous Tentacula. I also want you to put on some earmuffs, because even though it's muffled, listening to the mandrakes for too long will knock you unconscious. Be wary with the Tentaculas! They're teething and they need to be pruned!" she said. Students around the room began to grab earmuffs.

Andi picked up a pair of grey, fluffy earmuffs and put them on. She felt something in her pocket as her hip bumped against the edge of the work table. Andi reached into her pocket and found a peppermint bug, crawling around in the dark. She had just popped it into her mouth when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned and noticed Oliver was speaking to her. She pulled one earmuff away from her ear.

"-wanna be my partner?" Andi smiled.

"That sounds great! I'll grab the plant," she said. Andi turned on her heel and made her way over to the back of the greenhouse. She was halfway to the Tentaculas when she tripped over a loose cobblestone on the ground. She choked on her mint and began to cough violently. She lay there for a second, trying to breath, before she was lifted into a sitting position.

"You alright Haggerty?" asked Oliver. As she coughed, she felt him rubbing her back in circles, trying to coax her coughs out. Andi's coughs turned to splutters and eventually she could breathe again. He helped her back over to their place at the table. She smiled feebly as Jack grabbed them a Tentacula.

"Thanks Jack. Haggerty, your eyes are watering. Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Sorry, I tripped," she wheezed. Oliver still had his arm around her.

"It's alright. Why don't we start cutting this biting thing back?" he said. She nodded. Her throat was raw as she put her earmuffs back on.

After a few snips in silence, Oliver spoke again, pulling Andi's earmuffs onto her neck.

"You're not breathing right. I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey."

"No, no. I choked on a candy, that's all," Andi whispered, still spluttering.

"Well let me do something at least. _Respiro Spiritus!"_ said Oliver, pointing his wand at her under the workbench. Immediately Andi's chest relaxed and her throat stopped burning. She took a deep breath and leaned against the table. Oliver put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked. Oliver smiled, putting his wand back in his pocket.

"I am the quidditch captain. A bludger to the stomach usually knocks the wind out of some player at least once a practice, so I learned a little charm to set breathing right. Better?" he explained.

"Better," said Andi.

They resumed their pruning. They had just finished when Professor Sprout came over. She scratched the biting bulb under its chin and turned over a couple of leaves.

"Excellent work!" she called, loud enough to be heard through the earmuffs. Oliver and Andi exchanged smiles as the bell rang.

"I'll leave you here. I've got a free and I'm going to get started setting up my Captain's office for the year. I'll see you around Haggerty," he said.

"Thanks Oliver," she replied. Oliver smiled.

"No one calls me that," he muttered, turning to go. Andi made her way back into the castle.

Later that day, Andi was working in the common room when she saw a notice posted on the board in the common room. It was penned in a hand she didn't recognize, but she saw that it had to do with quidditch and left her Ancient Runes homework unfinished next to Katie.

"What's this?" she asked. Katie glanced up at the message from across the room.

 _TRYOUTS FOR QUIDDITCH TEAM_

 _Tryouts will be held two Fridays from now at 5:30am. Some experience preferred, but new players welcome._

"Oh it's the message that Wood posted for the new chaser position. You should try out!" said Katie. Andi nodded enthusiastically, but a new thought dawned on her.

"I've never played quidditch before. Maybe I should ask my mam for some tips. She played chaser for Hufflepuff in her seventh year. They won the House Cup too! The only problem that I have is… well, I've never even sat on a broom before," Andi explained. She cringed as the words left her mouth.

"Well I certainly can't help you with that. There's a reason I'm only a commentator," said Lee. Katie looked up from her work.

"I could give you a hand learning the rules and stuff, but I'm a rubbish flying teacher. Madam Hooch asked if I'd tutor this first year a few years back– Finch-Fletchley I believe. He demanded another tutor after two days…" she said, staring off into space.

"Have you seen Fred or George? I should ask one of them," said Andi. Lee replied quickly,

"It's Saturday. You won't be able to find them. I'd send an owl." Andi took that as proof that they were out somewhere with Peeves, pulling pranks.

"Alright," said Andi. Katie laughed. Andi had just pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment, when the twins appeared.

"Looking for us, Abigail?" said George. Andi rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering if one of you could teach me to fly. I want to try out for chaser, but I've never actually played before," she said. Fred and George laughed.

"What're you doing right now?" asked Fred. Andi shrugged.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Go change into something that's easy to move in and I'll take you out on the pitch with George's broom. I can teach you how to sit on a broom, but I'm afraid that's the extent of my teaching prowess," he said. Andi threw her arms around him.

"Sitting on a broom it is!" she said, pulling away and running up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

An hour later, Andi was out on the quidditch pitch in a Gryffindor jumper and jeans. Her blue raincoat wasn't zipped up, and the mid-September rain was dripping down her front. Her hair was soaked. Fred wasn't wearing a jacket at all.

"So you just sit on the broom and then let it lift off the ground like so," Fred explained, demonstrating. The Cleansweep 7 lifted about a foot off of the ground.

"Okay," Andi said, shakily. She swung her foot over the broom. She willed it to rise, and she shot up seven feet. She clutched the handle of the broom.

"It's alright! That's right nice, just hold that position!" said Fred, rising to meet her.

"This thing goes really fast. I thought brooms were smooth movers," Andi said, relaxing her death-grip on the broom handle. Fred smiled sheepishly.

"Most brooms are. George and I… well our brooms are a little elderly," he said. Andi's broom dropped sharply a couple inches and she called out.

"They can be a little emotional as well," he said, reaching out and steadying her with one arm.

"We've got a couple weeks until the try-outs. You can't expect to be whizzing around the field in a day. Why don't we leave it there," Fred suggested. Andi shook her head.

"I want to be able to control it, at least a little bit," he countered. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. One lap, and that's it," he sighed. Andi's face lit up.

Four laps and a sprained ankle later, Andi was in the girls' shower, towelling off excess water. She let her wet hair fall around her shoulders and picked up her clothes.

" _Siccesco!"_ muttered Andi. Her clothes were dry in an instant. She slipped them back on, and stole out of the locker rooms to meet Fred. He was going to walk back with her to the castle.

As she strode from the girls' locker, Andi noticed Oliver was stapling a poster to the Quidditch Newsboard. He turned to see her emerging from the locker rooms, limping, her hair wet, and smile shy.

"Feeling better Haggerty? I saw that Weasley was teaching you to fly. You going to try out for chaser?" he asked. Andi nodded.

"Much better, thank you Oliver. I am going to be trying out. Is that the sign-up?" Andi pointed at the paper Oliver was sticking to the board.

"Yes," he said, stepping back from it. Andi moved towards the board and drew her wand.

 _"Signum nota,"_ she whispered.

 _"Aenegael C. Haggerty,"_ appeared to flow from her wand-tip and onto the sheet. Oliver was impressed.

"Never seen that charm before. What's the C for?" he asked. Andi smiled.

"Caoimhe," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Keeva? Nice name," he said.

"Irish names aren't spelled how they sound. It's like this," she continued, spelling her middle name with her wand. _Caoimhe_ appeared in silvery letters.

"Pretty," said Oliver.

"What's your middle name?" she asked. Oliver laughed.

"Malcolm," he replied. "I hate it."

"Oh I like that name," Andi replied. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Can't stand it. Hey, I know that Weasley said he'd do it, but how about I help you with your flying. You might as well learn from a professional," he said. Andi smiled, grateful for the help.

"I'll ask Fred if he minds. Thanks Oliver," she said.

"You know, everybody calls me Wood," he said, leaning against the notice board.

"I won't call you Oliver if you don't like it. I could always call you Malcolm," Andi laughed. Oliver smiled, and looked her square in the eyes.

"Alright _Keeva,_ whatever you say."

* * *

 **There you go! I thank all of you who made it to Chapter 4, it seems that a lot of people are stopping before it gets good... Next chapter will be some flying lessons, maybe try-outs... Let me know what you're thinking and if I can make it better at all! There are some people who live off of feedback, and I may or may not be one of them.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Kit~**


	5. The Blood

"Will you ever wake up?"

Andi shook herself awake and looked around in the darkness. There was a shadowy figure on the other side of the room. She glanced at the girls, but they were all in bed, fast asleep. The shadow crossed her room quickly and sat down on her bed. The light from the moon outside came through the cracks in the curtains and illuminated Oliver's face.

"Sh. I'll have to leave if you start yelling and then we'll never get out to the pitch," he said. Andi had no idea what he meant. She had wanted flying lessons, but she didn't think that he meant in the middle of the night.

"Come on Keeva, I'm not sure why you're even in bed, it's only eleven," he said, extending his hand. Andi was sure that she was dreaming. Numb to whatever was about to happen, she took his extended hand and let him lift her out of bed.

"I thought guys couldn't get up here?" asked Andi. Oliver smiled.

"I guess the wrong guys tried," he replied. Andi shook her head.

"I'll have you know I went to bed early because I have classes tomorrow. So do you," she asked.

"You wanted flying lessons," he replied. As he stepped further into the light, Andi saw that his eyes shone with excitement. His eyes were a dark brown, but there was a fire somewhere in them, somewhere so deep behind his eyes that it flickered and disappeared if Andi looked directly at him.

"Come on: one chance only. I have to do this now, because it's getting up to try-outs. The pitch will be booked and you'll miss your chance," Oliver said, totally unphased. He smiled as she pulled her sheet around her.

"I must be dreaming," Andi said to herself. Oliver laughed quietly.

"Shut up Oliver, you'll wake up Katie and Angelina!" whispered Andi, hitting him in the shoulder. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I've told you, no one calls me Oliver," he said.

"Alright, alright. This is ridiculous, but since I need to not look like an idiot at tryouts, I'm coming," she said, getting up. "Turn around and I'll put something on." Oliver smiled and turned around. Andi pulled open a drawer and took out a shirt and jeans. She slipped her pyjamas off and put the new outfit on quickly. She re-braided her hair and turned back to face him.

"You ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded.

Oliver dragged Andi down the stair into the common room two at a time and out to through the portrait-hole.

Eventually they made it to the pitch. Andi was out of breath and her sore ankle had only made the trip more arduous. Oliver went into his office and returned with two brooms that were in markedly better condition than Fred and George's.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course," she said, putting a leg over the broom. She thought about rising and the broom lifted off the ground gently.

She zoomed around the pitch on the broom, with Oliver following behind her.

"I'm not really sure how to stop!" yelled Andi. Oliver pulled up next to her and put a hand on the broom. It slowed to a stop.

"You okay?" he asked. Andi nodded.

"I loved that," she said. Oliver smiled.

"Can I try something with the balls? I know I'm still shaky, but I'll go slowly I promise," she said. Oliver nodded and sped to Madam Hooch's office for the practice balls.

"We'll try you out as chaser first," said Oliver, taking the quaffle out. He tossed it to her and it bounced off of her head.

"What was that?" he asked, laughing. Andi lowered her broom to his level as he dove to grab the falling ball.

"I was a goaltender in football. It's my nature to either catch it or bounce it back and headers are my specialty," she replied sheepishly.

"Well get in front of the hoops then," he said.

Carefully and slowly, Andi directed her broom towards the goal hoops at the end of the pitch. She hovered, still wobbling a little bit, in front of the centre hoop. Oliver lobbed the quaffle at her. She caught it and threw it back.

"Good. Try this," Oliver called, backing his broom further away. He began to speed up and threw the ball at the hoop farthest from her. Andi sped towards it and knocked the quaffle away, but she couldn't stop herself from slamming into the post.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" she cried, cupping her nose. It wasn't broken but there was blood all over her shirt.

"I'm really sorry. I should be teaching you basic handling skills," said Oliver, putting an arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"It's not your fault. I wanted to try this. It's okay Oliver," she replied.

"I've told you a million times I hate the name Oliver," he mumbled. Andi rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Malcolm."

"Whatever, _Keeva_ I just thought you showed potential as a keeper. The only thing is, we don't need one," he said slowly. Andi sighed. It seemed like her kind of luck.

"Here, I' know what will cheer you up. Follow me," said Oliver, pulling away from the hoops slowly. Andi, holding her nose with one hand and the broom handle in the other, followed lamely.

He led her to the top of the stands and hopped off his broom. Andi followed suit, stumbling slightly. She shivered as she looked at the broom she'd discarded on the bench next to her. She had so wanted to be a chaser like her mam.

"You cold?" asked Oliver. Andi shook her head.

"No, I'm in a T shirt and jeans in a Scottish winter. I'm sweating to death," she said a little too caustically. "You stole me out of the dorm before I could grab my coat or my purse."

"Give me a minute," said Oliver. He rubbed his hands together, and took his wand out of his jacket pocket. He whispered something and Andi's jacket appeared in his hand.

"Here," Oliver whispered. He held out a blue jacket in his right hand. Andi snatched it from him, utterly shocked.

"How- where- how did you get it back?" she asked, slipping the jacket on. Oliver smiled.

"It's a simple enough charm," he said. Andi smiled and her nose started to drip again.

"Got anything for nosebleeds?" she asked. Oliver shook his head.

"Madam Pomfrey refuses to teach me because she wants kids to go to her in case of serious head injuries or something. I think it's rubbish. Just keep your head down for a second," he said. Andi went to stand up and tripped over the broom. She caught the front of Oliver's jacket as she slipped. Seeing that she was using him as a support, Oliver smiled and picked her up.

"No. No, no please put me down, put me down!" yelled Andi, laughter escaping between each angry word. Oliver smiled and dumped her onto the floor. Andi gasped.

"Oh," was all she could say as she looked out over the pitch for the first time.

"Do you want to see something amazing?" Oliver asked. Andi nodded, moving to her feet. Oliver waved his wand.

The castle lights dimmed. They faded until everything was totally dark. Andi looked up as stars blossomed before her. Thousands and thousand of stars, all clustered around one another, so many that they overlapped and fought for space in the sky. Andi couldn't find any words. Oliver smiled at her.

Oliver twitched his wand at the sky again, and light burst forth in ribbons.

"That's-," Oliver cut her off.

"I know. The northern lights," he said quietly. Andi pressed herself into his side and watched the ribbons of hazy green light move slowly in the sky like lighthouse clouds. She looked at him in wonder.

They stood there for a long time, hanging off the edge of the stands, standing on the edge of the sky. Eventually, Andi's eyes began to droop.

"I think it's time to get you back," said Oliver. Andi shook her head.

"I don't want to yet. Let's stay awhile," she whispered. Oliver shook his head.

"No. Time's up," he said, the depths of his eyes shining with their fire. Andi frowned deeply.

"Can we do this again?" she asked. Oliver smiled.

"Sure thing Keeva," he replied. Andi smiled and rubbed blood away from the edge of her nose. She noticed that she had bled on Oliver too, but he didn't seem to mind.

* * *

 **Hey! I want to keep this story going, and I'd like to say a huge thanks to those who followed and favourited! Reviews are great and so are you for reading this! Thanks a bunch. Also, I take requests for HP oneshots and Newsies one shots.**

 **Yours in reading,**

 **~Kit~**


	6. The Beast

"Worried?" asked Fred. Andi shook her head, but rubbed her fingers over the edge of her Manchester United jersey nervously.

She had written back and forth with her parents about try-outs, but no magical advice had come. Her mother and father wished her luck. Her little sister had nearly turned inside out at the mention of her trying out for the quidditch team. However, her heart was heavy. Oliver had taken her out onto the pitch at night twice more- and he was right. She was a keeper, and the team needed a chaser and an alternate seeker for little Harry Potter who was always getting into trouble.

Absently, Andi followed Fred and George out onto the pitch. She watched Oliver organizing everyone by year. Andi stepped in line with the one other sixth year and stared at the grass when Oliver walked past her. She so wanted to play on the team, and he knew it. She couldn't stand the pitying look that she knew would be on his face.

"Alright! As you know, we need a mainline chaser. However, we may take on alternates for other positions. The possibility of injury or illness cannot hold us back this year. We are going to win!" said Oliver.

"I want keepers up by the hoops on the far end, chasers here with me at center, and beaters and seekers warming up at the far end," he continued. Andi was overjoyed. She couldn't believe her luck. She mounted the broom she'd borrowed from Madam Hooch and made her way to the goal posts. There was another girl there, a seventh year with a brand new broom. Andi ignored her as Oliver made his way over to them.

"Alright so Minnie you can go first, I'll get some of the chasers to come at you with shots. Keeva you're up next," he said. Andi smiled and went over to the stands to watch.

* * *

Minnie wasn't bad. She blocked six of the ten shots, but she wasn't original about it. The shots that went in were the ones that were thrown by the good chasers. Andi wasn't sure if she could block more shots, but she knew that she had better form.

"You're up Andi!" Fred called from Oliver's side.

Andi gripped her broom handle nervously as she rose towards the goal posts. Angelina came speeding at her and as the quaffle left her hand, Andi swerved towards the left hoop and caught the ball. She hurled it out towards Oliver, who tucked it under his arm.

 _One down, nine to go,_ thought Andi.

She swerved and blocked over and over. The quaffle bounced off her head, her leg, her elbow. She caught it when she could. A fifth year boy got the quaffle past her with a feint to the side and a roll. Katie scored using her broom tail to hit it in.

Oliver came level with her, staring her down. He sped straight at Andi at top speed. She didn't suck out of his way, but as he neared her he pulled up over her head and dropped the ball into the hoop, smiling all the time. Andi was smiling too. Tendrils of her black hair had come loose from her ponytail and were plastered to her face with sweat, but she had saved seven of the shots.

Oliver called the group back down onto the ground. She was so happy that she nearly didn't hear him calling out names.

"Jack Bowles is our new chaser. Jay Prusty is our reserve seeker. Aenegael Caiomhe Haggerty is our reserve keeper. Practices are Tuesdays and Thursdays and games will be posted. Thank you to all who came out," Wood shouted. Fred and George ran over to Andi and pulled her between them, nearly squishing her.

"You did it Abigail!" cried George. Andi sighed, but she couldn't contain her smile.

The rest of the team came over and they all patted each other on the back. Andi was excited to be a part of something. Standing on the pitch with her worn out borrowed broom and dishevelled hair, she felt more like herself than she had in weeks.

* * *

She was the last one in the girls' shower. She was dressed and just about done her braid when another girl came in. Andi had seen her before, but didn't know her. She was wearing Ravenclaw robes and had her brown and lavender hair pulled back in a tight French braid.

"I like your hair," Andi said. "My little sister used to do braids for me. They remind me of home." The girl turned towards her and rolled her eyes as she dropped her bag onto the floor. She started pulling out the plait, unsmiling.

"What year are you in?" Andi asked, still towelling off her hair.

"I'm not here to make small talk Haggerty," said the girl. Andi's thoughts burned at the girl's rudeness, but she kept her tone as friendly as ever.

"You have me at a disadvantage. What's your name?" she asked.

"Susan Cartwright. And I'm a half-blood sixth year Ravenclaw. Do you want my social security number too? Merlin knows I have better things to do than sit here making chitchat with a nothing like you," Cartwright said nonchalantly. She began to change into her workout clothes and took her personal broom out of one of the lockers on the other side of the room.

"What do you mean by calling me nothing? What the bloody hell? You think that just because I got here late that you're better than me? I may not be the best at quidditch, or potions, or any of your stupid wizarding classes, but at least I'm not a pompous bitch who can't even keep a civil tongue in her head when someone gives her a compliment!" said Andi. She hadn't yelled. She only spoke poignantly. When Andi was really angry, the anger was quiet, easy, and cold, like a sword she could call upon at any moment.

"Well I might be a bitch, yes. But I am a successful bitch, and that's the difference between us. You have no special talent, nothing that sets you apart from the rest except for the fact that your letter came late. The novelty will wear off," said Cartwright. She smiled as though Andi's outburst had just proven her point. The Ravenclaw didn't say anything else. Andi stormed out of the shower, seething. There was only one thing that could appease her now- asking Dumbledore once and for all why she was coming to school six years late.

* * *

Andi stormed into the common room and was met by raucous cheering. Fred grabbed her by the arm and led her over to the couch by the fire. Andi tried to protest, but Fred pulled her down between him and Oliver, and began singing "Never Quit Quidditch," by The Cauldrons before she could get out a word.

"Why so sullen Keeva?" asked Oliver, yelling in her ear to be heard over the twins' horrible singing.

"Got into an argument with Susan Cartwright and lost my temper. It wasn't really my fault. I was trying to be friendly and she was a total bitch. The thing that bothers me is she's right– I haven't had any true explanation as to why I'm here so late. After hearing about everything that Dumbledore went through for little Harry, I can't believe that he'd let some discontented owls ruin my chances at going to Hogwarts. I'm not as important as The Boy Who Lived, but I want to know what really happened and why he never checked in with me before this year," she said. Oliver nodded.

"Cartwright's the seeker for the Ravenclaw team, but I've heard that she barely beat a second year girl this year. I think you probably caught her in a bad mood," Oliver replied. Andi frowned.

"Oh I doubt that it was just a bad mood. That girl seems to think the world of herself for no good reason!" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I'm just saying she's not that bad usually," he countered.

"You don't know what she said," Andi whispered, turning away from him. The music and singing was still loud, but she knew he could hear her.

"I don't mean to play devil's advocate. I just don't like to think ill of my own cousin," said Oliver. Andi immediately felt badly for what she'd said. She didn't regret her words, because she meant them, but she regretted saying them to Oliver.

"I don't expect you to think ill of her even though she was really rude to me for no reason. You asked me why I was upset and I answered you," Andi said, getting up. She grabbed her book bag off of the table by Angelina's side and left through the portrait-hole. Oliver followed.

"What did she say to you?" asked Oliver. He could speak at a normal volume now that the Fat Lady held the music at bay.

"Nothing. I'm not going to get into it Oliver," said Andi, starting down the stairs.

"Listen, as your captain I have a responsibility about this. You wouldn't have been down there if it weren't for try-outs and she is a member of another team," Oliver said, taking her by the arm. Andi turned and looked up at him and back at the floor.

"It's stupid. We had a row. She pointed out something that I've been feeling myself and that's why I got so angry and stormed off," Andi said quietly. Oliver stopped her halfway down the stairs, his hand still wrapped around her arm.

"What was it that she said that actually upset you?" he asked, his impatience beginning to show.

"She said that the only thing that makes me different form everybody else is that I'm new. That the novelty will wear off and I've no special skills. Look, Oliver I don't want to talk about this with you any more. She's your cousin and even if I don't like her, I'm putting you in an awkward position. I want to go see the Headmaster, so I'll see you later," Andi finished, gently pulling her arm away from Oliver's grasp, her voice wavering just a little. She went the rest of the way down the flight of stairs without looking back. He didn't follow.

* * *

Andi stopped in front of the statue that guarded the Headmaster's office. She had no idea how to get in until–

"Password?"

The statue spoke. Andi balked, but moved towards the beast on the pedestal.

"I'm sorry, I don't know it. But I really want to see professor Dumbledore," she tried. The statue gave her a disapproving look.

A strange feeling came over her. It seemed to seep into her mind from a well deep inside of her body. The vision in her left eye blurred and she rubbed it absently. Andi felt as though the statue before her was lonely. As she sensed this, she too suddenly became lonely. She reached out and stroked the metal beak of the creature. She was afraid that it might snap at her, and at the same time the creature, the metal that seemed alive and breathing pulled her forward. She stepped under the wing of the animal and it pulled her close to its side, hugging her with its metal feathers. They began the journey upwards. Neither she nor the statue said anything else.

When she got to the top, the beast let go of her and used its wing to gently guide her towards the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Andi knocked apprehensively, the strange feeling she'd sensed from the statue dissipating like a thick fog.

"I have been wondering when you'd come to see me Miss Haggerty," said Professor Dumbledore, ushering her into his office. He smiled at her and nodded to himself as though he'd proven a point. Immediately Andi was drawn to the phoenix sitting on a perch next to a bookshelf.

"I–," Andi pulled her eyes away from the bird. It was loosing feathers rather quickly. Andi wondered if she'd be able to see him burn. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, and I'm not really sure why the statue let me come up because I didn't know the password, but I wanted to ask you about my letter." Dumbledore smiled kindly and gestured to the seat across the desk form his. They sat a moment with only the rustling of the phoenix's feathers to disturb the silence until the Headmaster spoke.

"I knew you would see through my thin lie. I'm sorry to admit this Miss Haggerty, but I was the one who delayed your letter."

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading the latest chapter! Special thanks to my guest reviewer and MyNameisMordecai for the words of praise! Hopefully I can update faster in the future. I feel badly for leaving a cliffhanger here, but maybe that will make you want to come back for a read later? Thanks to all followers, favourites, and reviewers! It really means a lot. And even if it's not something you liked about the story, please let me know. I am really interested in making this story unique. There are some twists coming up that even I didn't know about until now, so have a guess in the reviews…**

 **Yours in writing,**

 **~Kit~**


	7. The Myrror

"What do you mean?" asked Andi, rubbing her eye. She felt hot and there was sweat dripping down her neck. Her left eye felt like she had an eyelash stuck in it.

"I mean that on the express instructions of one of the founders of this school, I delayed your letter so that it didn't come until this year," said Dumbledore, running one hand along his silver beard. Andi's mind was racing.

"You mean Slytherin, right? Because I'm the daughter of two muggleborns? How could you do that?" she yelled. She thought she might faint. There wasn't a fire in the corner fireplace, but she was burning up anyways.

"Miss Haggerty, I have no choice but to explain everything to you. However, I suggest that you sit down before you hurt yourself," Dumbledore said, gesturing to a chair.

"I feel sick," Andi whispered, falling into the chair. She was glad she'd tied her hair up into a bun because her neck was covered in sweat. She was glad to have inherited her father's thick hair because it was actually helping to keep her cool, though she was still starting to pant. The phoenix made a cooing noise and it soothed Andi for a moment.

"Have a piece of chocolate," said Dumbledore.

"I don't– want anything– from– you until you've– explained!" Andi panted. Her eyes were watering now too.

"Here, you take the chocolate and I'll explain," he said, sitting down across the desk from Andi. He put the chocolate frog on the desk between them. "When this school was founded, every one of the founders left some sort of gift to the school, or so the legend goes. Gryffindor left his sword. Ravenclaw had a diadem that was then in her daughter's possession. Slytherin is rumoured to have left a secret chamber somewhere in the school. Most people believe that Helga Hufflepuff left her cup, some believe that the room of requirement was, in fact, her gift. However, I happen to know that Hufflepuff's gift was that statue that brought you up here tonight. It is a griffin. But if you look at it carefully, you will see a badger is lying under the protection of its hind leg."

"What does this have to do with me?" said Andi. She thought she might throw up.

"Please eat that chocolate Miss Haggerty," Dumbledore said, nudging the chocolate frog towards her. Andi didn't think she could possibly eat anything, but as the chocolate frog hopped into her mouth she felt a little bit better. Her stomach settled and she began to focus on what Dumbledore was saying.

"Hufflepuff also left a book, separate to the one where children's names are written to allow them into our school. The book contains names, written in Hufflepuff's own hand. Names of Myrrors."

"What? Mirrors?" asked Andi, confused. Dumbledore turned in his chair and pulled a thin, leather-bound tome from the shelf behind the desk. He opened it to a page in the middle and set it down carefully.

Andi leaned forward and saw her name written in plain writing. She felt a sort of shift somewhere in her stomach as she looked at her name. There were other names, before and after hers, but the ones after hers were blurred so she couldn't read them. The ones before were scratched out.

"You see, Helga Hufflepuff was a witch. A very special witch. The reason that she valued kindness and hard work over everything else was because she was like you, Miss Haggerty. Helga Hufflepuff was a Myrror. Myrrors are witches and wizards who are reflectors. You act as a sort of soul mirror, bringing people's true natures to the forefront. It is also impossible for people to lie to you. Have you ever noticed that before?"

Andi had noticed it. Her little sister Laurel had never been able to keep a secret from her. The surprise party for her fifteenth birthday hadn't been a surprise because she had asked what her friends were planning.

"I just– I thought it was because they were bad liars, I–" Dumbledore nodded.

"Hufflepuff had realized her powers very early. She didn't have a normal childhood, because once she realized what her powers are, she couldn't really help but use them. She gifted that statue to the school as a way of identifying other Myrrors. She did the same thing with this book. Read the first page, please Miss Haggerty." He handed Andi the thin book once again.

 _"Dear Headmaster/Headmistress,_

 _Do not allow a letter of acceptance to be sent to any prospective Hogwarts student, whose name is written in this book, until they are sixteen. By then their Myrror abilities will be too powerful to hide any longer, but allow them to lead a normal life. When the student arrives at Hogwarts, allow them to find their own way to my statue._

 _The statue will draw out their abilities. It will activate their tell. Check their wand for cracks, give them some sweets, and help them to understand themselves as no one ever did with me._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Helga Hufflepuff"_

Andi took her wand from her pocket. There were no cracks in it, but a pale ring had appeared around the tip. Reading the passage, Andi cooled down. The sweat on her neck magically dried and her eyes stopped watering.

"What does all this mean, professor?" asked Andi. Dumbledore smiled.

"It means that you're not sick," he said.

"Susan Cartwright was really rude to me in the locker room. Does that mean that's just how she is inside?" said Andi. The headmaster nodded gently.

"What about my friends? Am I going to discover that they're all like that too?" she asked.

"No. Your powers have been getting stronger since you've been at Hogwarts, but you've always had them. Any people you've kept close to you are genuine," he explained. Andi nodded, relieved. She glanced over Hufflepuff's writing again.

"What happened to my wand? What did she mean by a tell?" Dumbledore reached out a hand.

"May I?" he asked. Andi nodded, handing him her wand.

"Yes, this wand it very typical of Myrrors– often cedar, and always unicorn hair. As for the tell, from what little I could find about your kind in books, all Myrrors have some feature that isn't quite as it should be– fingernails that always look painted, hair that won't all be the same colour. Yours is your eyes," he said. Andi touched her eyes.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked, alarmed. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Take a look," he said, gesturing to the mirror standing behind her. Andi got up and looked. Her left eye had turned a dark green.

"It wasn't like that before," she said, turning back to Dumbledore.

"No, it wasn't. It was activated when your full powers were awakened by the statue," said Dumbledore.

"Professor, what does this mean for me? What is going to happen? I mean, do I have to keep this a secret? What kind of things can I do other than draw out people's natures and make them tell the truth? How did I become a Myrror?" she asked.

"I can't tell you everything because I don't know everything. You are the only living Myrror right now. You can tell whoever you like about your abilities, but I recommend caution– there have been cases in the past where Myrrors were used as weapons. And you didn't become a Myrror– you have always been one. It's your birthright. Someone, somewhere, way back up your family tree, was a Myrror as well. We may never know who it was. For now, go back to you dormitory. I'm sure the party is still going on," said Dumbledore. Andi went to open her mouth, but when she blinked she was back in Gryffindor tower, standing next to the punch bowl someone had spiked with firewhisky. The Weird Sisters were playing, "Witchy Washy Blues," a slow song that Andi liked.

"You find out what happened Keeva?" asked Oliver, coming up beside her. Andi was a little bit afraid to speak to him. She didn't want to make people tell her things they didn't mean to. She didn't want to take advantage of anyone.

"I– I think so," she said quietly. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"Do you want to go practice a bit? I know it's late and you just had tryouts, but–" Andi cut him off.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Andi and Oliver were sitting in the goal hoops; their brooms balanced over one foot. Andi had been quiet, and Oliver was doing his utmost to draw her out. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Aenegael Haggerty, I don't know what's with you tonight. Is it about your place on the team?" Oliver asked.

"Lord no!" said Andi. "I'm over the moon to be able to be a part of the team at all! I'm just thinking about some stuff that Professor Dumbledore told me."

"If I had a Knut for every time someone in Gryffindor tower was grumbling and upset over something that man said, I'd be worth more than Newt Scamander," he said. Andi laughed.

"Have your eyes always been different colours?" asked Oliver. Andi quickly looked away from him.

"No," she whispered.

"Keeva, what happened tonight?" Oliver asked. He flicked his broom into one hand and took Andi's with the other.

"Oliver, if I tell you, you have to promise it's a secret," said Andi. Oliver nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore told me that I have these weird powers and that's why my letter came late. They get stronger when I'm at Hogwarts, and he wanted me to have a normal childhood," she explained.

"What kind of powers?" asked Oliver, his hand still wrapped gently around Andi's.

"People can't lie to me. They show me who they really are when they're around me. That's why Susan Cartwright acted that way to me," said Andi. Oliver looked confused.

"So I couldn't tell you a lie?" he asked. Andi shook her head.

"Dumbledore called me a Myrror. Anyways, when I went up to his office and found out all this stuff about myself, my eye turned green. Don't tell anyone. I don't want to make a big deal. If anyone asks about my eye, tell them I messed up in charms class," said Andi.

"No one would believe me. Charms is one of your best subjects," replied Oliver.

"You're not weirded out or anything?" asked Andi.

"I wasn't planning on lying to you anytime soon, and obviously if I'm still around I'm not secretly an asshole, so… no. Not particularly. Does it make you upset?" Andi nodded.

"A little. It makes me uncomfortable. I don't want to tell people because I'm afraid they won't understand," she said, taking her hand away from Oliver.

"You don't have to tell anybody. But no one's going to care. You're our friend and we all care about you," he said. Andi grinned from ear to ear.

"What're you smiling about now?" he asked, laughing a little.

"Well if you're saying that to me, it means you think it's true. For a while, I thought Cartwright was the one telling me the truth– that you were all just friends with me because I was the new girl," she said. There was a release between her shoulders and Andi felt free again.

"Keeva, that's ridiculous. I didn't know my cousin was such a wanker, but honestly, this whole truth thing seems open to interpretation. Like, I can't lie to you, but I have to tell you what I think is the truth. If I said, "You're the best girl I've ever seen," that means that it's my truth. Someone else might think that there's some other girl, but it would be their truth, not mine," said Oliver. Andi blanched.

"Oliver–" He cut her off.

"I know what I said. It wasn't your powers, it wasn't an accident. It's just the truth Keeva. You're the best girl I know, and I'd really like it if you went to the Yule Ball with me." Andi fell off the goal hoop and began spiralling down towards the pitch.

* * *

 **Hey! Look who finally updated! I'd like to say a big thanks to my reviewers and everybody who favourited and followed this story. You're the reason I came back to it. As you can see, Andi and Oliver had a breakthrough, and I've also explained some stuff about Andi's powers. More will come. If you have any suggestions or thoughts, don't hesitate to review or DM them to me. I know there wasn't really a Yule Ball in COS, but I'm just going with it. If I can get them through COS, I might do POA because it was my favourite. Then Andi will graduate, and well... you'll see. Reviews are great and so are you guys.**

 **Yours in writing,**

 **~Kit~**


	8. The Potion

Andi plummeted towards the ground. Her broom fell beside her and she grabbed at it. She was vaguely aware of Oliver racing towards her, but she had got her leg over the broom before he got to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand out to help Andi onto her broom properly. She took a long breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay," she replied, pulling herself onto the broom. Andi's jumper had shifted so it was twisted around her. Her dark hair had been blown from its ponytail.

"S-so I'm thinking that was an adverse reaction," Oliver said quietly.

"No!" Andi said. "I just slipped. I didn't know there was a ball." Oliver nodded, guiding Andi down towards the pitch, carefully.

"Yeah. McGonagall came and put a notice in the common room when she was telling us about the Hallowe'en feast. You've only been here a little while, but after all the fun we've had out here practicing together, I feel like you're one of my best friends," he said. Andi smiled. She was ecstatic that he'd thought of her.

"I'm really flattered. If it means much, I think you're one of my best friends too," she said. Oliver laughed and suddenly darted his broom under hers.

"I'll race you back to the castle," he said.

"If Filch catches us–" Andi didn't finish her sentence. She was already racing towards Oliver.

* * *

"Can I copy your notes after class?" asked Oliver. Andi shushed him. She was listening intently to what Professor Snape was saying.

"Keeva–"

"Shut it, Wood, I'm trying to listen," she said. Oliver turned away from her. He'd become used to her calling him Oliver.

"Would you like to share something with the class, Ms. Haggerty?" asked Snape.

"No sir. I was just answering a question that Mr. Wood had about the potions notes you said were due tomorrow," said Andi. Snape pursed his lips and turned back to his whiteboard. As he moved his wand, words and pictures appeared in white chalk, scrawled across the vast green board on the dungeon wall.

"As I was saying, you will be paired with the student next to you. You have the rest of the class to brew a small pot of Amortentia. Any student caught taking any out of the cauldron will find themselves in detention during the next trip to Hogsmeade… Now, get the ingredients from the cupboard and turn to page 257," said the Professor. Immediately, Andi set about summoning the ingredients from the cupboard.

"Is that everything?" asked Oliver. Andi shook her head.

"Accio one sprig of asphodel," she said quietly. A small twig with dry leaves whisked its way past students that were actually walking to the potions cupboard, and into Andi's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Snape. Andi smiled respectfully.

"I'm fetching my ingredients, sir," Andi replied.

"I asked you to get the ingredients, Miss Haggerty, not to summon them. Five points from Gryffindor," he said. Andi went to say something, but Oliver clamped a hand over her mouth.

"There's no use arguing with him; he'll just take more points," said Oliver. Andi nodded, silently fuming.

It took the rest of the class, but finally Oliver and Andi had achieved the swirling steam and pearly sheen that the potions textbook called for. Andi bewitched the fire so that it came down to a simmer as they waited for the professor to evaluate their brew.

"It smells like broom polish and wind and freshly cut grass," said Andi. Oliver couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course it does. It's supposed to smell like whatever the person likes best," replied Oliver.

"What does it smell like to you?" asked Andi, pushing a black curl behind her ear. Oliver went to reply, but she cut him off. "Wait! You don't have to tell me. I don't want to force anything out of you with… with I don't know what." Oliver put a hand around her shoulders.

"Hey there, you're not forcing me to tell the truth. I smell what you smell: quidditch," he said. Andi stepped away from him as Professor Snape came up to inspect the potion.

"It is… satisfactory," he said. Andi had to bite her tongue to keep from spitting. The potion was perfect. She wondered if maybe she should throw it at Snape, but Oliver predicted her reaction and pulled her a step back from the cauldron.

Snape inspected several other potions. When he came to one brewed by two of the Slytherins in the class, John Travers and Malic Shafiq. He praised them and awarded them two points. Andi glanced at their potion. It was just as good as hers was. She seethed.

At the end of class, Andi stopped by Professor Snape's desk. It was littered with papers and vials. She could see a bat wing poking out from underneath an advanced potion manual. Oliver caught her by the arm, but Andi shook her head.

"Be careful," he warned her. Andi nodded, and stood up straighter as the last student left the room.

"What do you require, Miss Haggerty?" asked Snape. Andi clasped her hands behind her back.

"I'd like to know why you favour students from your house," she said. Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"Miss Haggerty, I understand that you have just discovered your… abilities, but I will not stand to have them used on staff. Twenty points from Gryffindor. And I'll have you know that I am a skilled Occlumens and your abilities have little affect on me," Snape said, turning his nose up at the short girl before him. Andi straightened her burgundy and gold Gryffindor tie.

"Professor, I am not trying to use my powers. I simply asked you why–" Snape turned away from her. "Professor, look at me. I enjoy potions. I want to enjoy your class. But I find it very difficult when you only reward and praise students who are not in Gryffindor. I didn't choose my house. You didn't choose yours. Let me re-phrase my question. Why do you treat Gryffindors the way you do?" asked Andi. She was totally calm, and did not raise her voice. Snape turned back to look at her, his body stiff. She could feel him straining to avoid her ability, and he didn't give in. However, he chose to answer her question anyways.

"Gryffindors are pompous and arrogant, with no respect for anyone _,"_ he said evenly. Andi nodded.

"I can understand that," she said, walking so that the distance between them was closed. She felt something creeping up in her as she looked into his eyes. It was pain. A deep pain that shot through her chest. There was guilt also, and a profound regret. Pieces of a picture formed in her head. A young boy, suspended by his ankles…

"I know… I know that there have been Gryffindors who've treated you badly, Professor–"

"HOW DARE YOU–" Andi continued, unphased.

"I didn't mean to. It happens organically. I can't control it any more than you can control your pulse. I'm trying to say, sir, that what your doing to my classmates and myself is unfair. It's punitive. Have I ever spoken out of turn in class? Have I always given you my undivided attention? What about respect? You mentioned respect. Well I have always been respectful towards you, and in my classes, I expect the same from my professors."

"Yes, Gryffindors can be loud and boisterous, and even downright stupid sometimes, we value chivalry. And being respectful is part of being chivalrous. But you can't ask for our respect if you don't offer some in return. Do you see what I mean, sir?" said Andi. Snape's anger had faded. His breathing was slightly irregular. Andi thought she could hear muttering, someone speaking quickly in confused tones, but his lips didn't move.

"Out, Miss Haggerty. You'll be late to dinner," said the professor. There wasn't any emotion in his voice. Andi wasn't sure if she had won a victory, but it certainly hadn't been a loss.

* * *

"Clear the way!" yelled a Ravenclaw across the hall. Too late, Andi looked up to see Peeves dropping hunks of thestral dung. A large pat of it landed square on her left shoulder and knocked her potions books out of her hands. Her notes were scattered across the hall. Peeves laughed hysterically. Andi sighed and pulled out her wand. She wasn't quite sure what purpose the new white ring had, but it hadn't affected her spellcasting. She wasn't sure if she knew a spell to get rid of thestral dung.

"Vastum Rasce," said a voice behind her. The pat immediately vanished.

"What's your name?" asked the boy, already helping to collect her papers. Andi could tell from his robes that he was a Hufflepuff.

"Aenegael Haggerty. Thanks," she said, accepting her potions notes.

"I'm Cedric Diggory," said the boy. Andi noticed the shining Prefect's badge on his uniform.

"Well thanks again Cedric," she said. The boy smiled and they went their separate ways as they entered the Great Hall.

Andi suddenly realized how late she was, seeing the fairy cake and ice cream already laid out on silver platters on all of the house tables. She took a seat next to Angelina.

"Oliver said you went to talk some sense into old Snape, eh?" said George. Andi nodded.

"Well? When's your detention?" continued Fred, taking another scoop of ice cream. Andi felt a nagging urge to turn her head. She made eye contact with Snape from across the hall and he muttered something. She looked over to the house glasses and watched a number of rubies, suspiciously the same number she'd lost in class, drop into the Gryffindor pot. She nodded at the Professor, but he was already speaking quietly to Professor Sprout.

"I don't have detention," said Andi simply. She took a chocolate fairy cake from the platter in front of her. Angelina smiled, but Fred and George were incredulous. They launched into a heated conversation as to why Andi never got into trouble. She could only laugh and brush her black hair over her shoulder.

"I heard Oliver asked you to the Yule Ball," said Fred quietly, whispering into her ear, brushing a wisp of her dark hair against her neck.

"Yeah, we're going together," said Andi aloud. She didn't feel any need to whisper or be coy. She and Oliver were good friends. Almost best friends, she thought happily.

"I hope you save a dance for me," he said.

"Me too," said Lee from across the table. "No way you're escaping from my moves."

"No one wants to see any of your moves, Jordan, unless you're moving away!" said Angelina. Jordan smiled and went to say something inappropriate, but Andi spoke.

"No worries there. I'll be free to dance with both of you!" she said loudly enough to drown out Lee's comments. They were distracted by the magically amplified sound of a spoon tapping on glass.

"Students, I would like to have a few brief words about the Yule Ball. First, second, and third years do not have to stay for these announcements, but may if they wish," said Professor McGonagall. Andi was on the edge of her seat. She had hoped that Hogwarts would have dances just like her muggle school back in Cork.

"After having consulted with the Prefects, we have decided to have a theme at this year's Yule Ball. It will be a masquerade. All students are required to wear disguises, and must not come in pairs. This will facilitate new, inter-house friendships," said McGonagall. Andi looked at Oliver sadly.

"Well I guess there goes that plan," she said, taking another bite of cake.

* * *

 **There you go! Another chapter so soon? Well, well. I've gone back and re-written all of the chapters until now to comply with cannon for CoS, so I suggest going back and taking a peek at stuff. Added things are Andi witnessing the Howler, her making friends with Oliver, helping with Quidditch strategy, Herbology class mix ups, etc. I know there's no Yule ball in CoS, but you'll find out what happens with that in the next chapter or two. I've found through the stats that lots of people stop reading after chapter one, and I'd like you to tell me why! What you like, don't like, whatever, about the story so far.**

 **Also, I've introduced Cedric. I quite liked him and I think I'll play around with the character. Enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Yours in writing,**

 **~Kit~**


	9. The Opening

**Okay, author's notes are going up here today because I've done SO MUCH editing. I went and annotated my copy of CoS, re-wrote all of the chapters, and now everything is cannon-compliant. I've also added some cute stuff with Andi and Oliver, and introduced some OC's from her and Oliver's year, along with the other players on the quidditch team, i.e. the new chaser and the alternate seeker. I would go back and read stuff if you're interested, but you by no means have to. I'm just improving this for my own peace of mind. I'd like to thank LolBookWorm,** ** **12\. purple. pink. 21** , and gossamermouse101 for the reviews! You guys really made my day. Thanks to all of you followers and favourites, you're keeping me going. I hope this chapter is good… this is where the CoS stuff really gets started.  
**

 **All the best,**

 **Your pal,**

 **~Kit~**

"More information on the Yule Ball will be available in the coming weeks," continued McGonagall. "Don't forget that the Hallowe'en feat is on Sunday. So is the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. That is all."

"Well I for one didn't want to have to look at Jordan's face anyways," said Angelina, taking a bite of shepherd's pie. Lee rolled his eyes and charmed the silver bowl of peas to fall in Angelina's lap. She glowered at him.

"We could go to Hogsmeade. I know you haven't been before," said Oliver, not quite meeting Andi's gaze.

"That sounds great," said Andi. She was beyond excited to go to Hogsmeade.

"Well team, early to bed tonight! Tomorrow is our first practice and it's early!" said Oliver, putting on his captain's face. George and Fred groaned.

* * *

"Katie! Katie wake up!" said Andi, shaking her friend. They only had a few minutes left to get downstairs in time to meet the team and get down to practice.

"I'm up, I'm up!" cried Katie, practically jumping out of bed. Andi charmed her hair into a tight braid and then changed into her quidditch robes as fast as she could.

"Alright, Angelina's in the toilet, you're getting up, I'm going downstairs. I'll see you on the pitch!" called Andi, rushing down the spiral staircase. She practically fell on top of Oliver on the landing.

"I was just getting Harry. Where're Katie and Angelina?" Unlike Andi, he looked totally awake.

"They'll meet us on the pitch. I'll have to borrow a broom from the school closet for practice. I wrote my parents, but neither of them have brooms anymore. Do you have a key to the broom cupboard?" she said. She didn't want to tell him that her parents couldn't afford to buy her a broom. Oliver scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't have a key, but I had my parents send me my spare broom so you don't have to ride the school ones during practice," he said. Andi hugged him so hard she nearly knocked him off his feet.

"That is so nice of you Oliver," she said. He turned down the stairs as she pulled away so that she wouldn't see him blush.

When Andi and Oliver got to the pitch, they stopped by his captain's office. He pulled out the broom he always used, a SevenStar100 model 4. Andi loved the finish package he'd got on it– Gold trim on sustainably grown mahogany. From behind the desk, Oliver produced another broom. It was also a SevenStar100, but it was a model 2. From Andi's research, it was a fast and reliable broom. Not Harry's Nimbus2000 by any stretch, but it would certainly be better than the twins' Cleansweeps or the Flyte and Barker school brooms she'd been using. It was a similar finish to Oliver's usual broom, but it was a pale, stripped down birch wood.

"Thanks again Oliver. I've never ridden a SevenStar broom before," she said as he handed it to her. He looked at the floor.

"I… If you wouldn't mention to the team that it's mine… I just don't want anyone to think I play favourites or anything," he mumbled. Andi put an arm around him.

"This is the nicest thing anyone's done for me at Hogwarts. You're fantastic!" she said, beaming. He smiled as they walked down the hallway to the change rooms.

Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, and Jack Bowles were sitting on the bench on the far side. As Andi sat down and Oliver rolled out his diagram, Jay Prusty, a third year, came in. Oliver shot him a look for being late. Just as Oliver was about to begin, little Harry Potter rushed into the room.

"There you are, Harry, what kept you?" said Oliver. Harry shrunk in his seat next to Jay.

"Now I wanted a quick talk without all before we actually get onto the pitch, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training programme, which I really think will make all the difference…"

Andi stifled a laugh as Fred pretended to fall asleep on Katie's shoulder. Oliver poked his wand at Fred, who yelped as sparks shot at him.

"Any questions?" asked Oliver.

"I've got a question," said George. "Why couldn't you have told us this yesterday when we were awake?" Oliver glared at George and launched into a speech about how they were the best team and how they should've won the year before. Andi had heard about Harry and what had happened with You-Know-Who at the end of the last school year. Gryffindor suffered their worst defeat in 500 years.

When they finally got outside and Andi kicked off on Oliver's broom, she was ecstatic. It handled smoothly; it was fast. She raced around the pitch, screaming her delight– until she noticed the conflict happening down on the ground between her team and what looked to be the Slytherins.

"Ah, but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape," said Marcus Flint as Andi touched down beside Jack. Flint read out the note.

"What's going on?" Jack turned to Andi, motioning her to be quiet.

"You've got a new seeker?" asked Oliver. "Where?" Andi noticed a little blonde boy come out from behind the group of older boys. She noticed there wasn't a single girl on their team. And it was while she was examining their team that she noticed–

"Very latest model," said Flint, brandishing a Nimbus2001. "Only came out last month."

The entire Slytherin team had been outfitted with the new brooms. Andi turned away from the conversation as Fred and George's brother and his friend with the curly hair came running across the pitch. Andi, standing at the back of the group, couldn't quite make out what was being said between Ron and the blonde boy. She muscled her way further forward past Jack just in time to hear the curly haired girl say, "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent." Andi smiled and clapped a hand on the girl's shoulder proudly.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," spat the blonde boy. Andi was livid.

"How dare you call her that!" yelled Katie. She, Fred, and George moved to pounce on the little bastard. Marcus Flint dove in front of the younger boy and caught the full brunt of Andi's punch. She got him in the chest seeing as the other boy was much shorter than he was and she'd been aiming for the head.

"You stupid bitch!" he said, raising his wand at her. George bowled into him and knocked his wand from his hand. By this time, young Ron was shouting at the blonde kid and brandishing his wand. Suddenly, there was a bang and flash of green light. Ron was knocked back onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron, are you alright?" asked the curly-haired girl. He opened his mouth, but instead of words, two great, slimy slugs came forth. The Slytherin team began to laugh. Andi slapped Marcus Flint across the face and he shut up. Slowly, he reached over and picked up his wand.

"Just you wait until I get my hands on you. You're worse than she is," he said, pointing to the girl helping Harry to pull Ron towards the Game Keeper's hut. "Both your parents were Mudbloods!" Andi spat right in his face. She put one hand on each of his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. She tried her very best to reach into his head the way she had with Snape. This time, instead of just looking at memories, she tried to make him do something. As she pulled her hands away, Marcus Flint vomited on the pitch.

"Guess I must be pretty disgusting," said Andi. The Gryffindor team was in shock.

"That's enough!" cried Madam Hooch, running over from her office. "Gryffindor, Slytherin's got the pitch today. Clear off the lot of you."

Angrily, Andi stalked back the changing rooms. Fred and George came up on either side of her to offer congratulations. She shook them off and went right to Oliver's office. She shut the door behind herself and waited for him so she could put the broom away.

"I just wanted to give this back," said Andi as Oliver came in, shutting the door carefully behind himself.

"No, Keeva, you can keep it in your dorm. Use it whenever you like," he said quietly. Andi tried for a smile.

"Thanks." They sat in silence for a moment.

"Did you–"

"Yes, I used my powers to make him throw up," said Andi, cutting him off. Oliver nodded, sinking down onto the couch seat beside her.

"That was pretty–"

"It was horrible. I should never have done that. I wasn't even sure I could. But he talked about my parents, and he was laughing at little Ron Weasley, and he just made me so angry. Poor little Ron's just had the worst luck with the car, and the Howler, and those stupid Cornish pixies, and now his wand. It just made me really mad," she said. There were angry tears sticking in the corners of her eyes. Oliver reached over and dried the tear that started to drip from her green eye.

"Andi, he deserved it," said Oliver. She nodded.

"I know. Doesn't make what I did right." Oliver shrugged.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?" Andi nodded. Oliver lifted her up off the couch with him and they started back towards the castle.

* * *

"You look nice," said Oliver, linking his arm through Andi's as they walked off the school grounds towards Hogsmeade. Andi pulled out her wand and used it to flip up her hood as rain started to fall.

"Thanks," she answered. She flicked Oliver's hood on over his eyes. "You look nice too." He laughed.

"Butterbeer?"

"Butterbeer," Andi replied, as they came into Hogsmeade. It was beautiful. Even in the pouring rain, the little town was bustling with students. The row of shops all had Hallowe'en decorations.

"Bloody Brits can't even spell Hallowe'en right," groaned Andi, pulling up a stool next to Oliver at the bar. The Three Broomsticks had a "Happy Halloween!" banner flying around the room like a mis-spelled, deranged ghost.

"How would you spell it Irish girl?" asked Oliver. Andi pulled out her wand and quickly spelled it out in gold.

"There's an apostrophe. You know, the Irish invented Hallowe'en," she said, frustrated. Oliver laughed and she elbowed him. She muttered, _"Kekenteng,"_ under her breath. An apostrophe appeared on the banner.

"Butterbeer, Mr. Wood?" asked the bartender.

"Two please, Madam Rosmerta," he replied, obviously impressed that she remembered his name from the year before. Andi nudged him.

"She's got half the boys at Hogwarts after her and she remembered your name," said Andi, pretending to swoon. Oliver huffed.

"Lay off," he grumbled. Andi said a quick thanks to Rosmerta for the butterbeer. She took a sip and smiled, foam sticking to her upper lip.

"This is so good!" she said. Oliver looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad you like it." He reached out and slowly wiped the foam from Andi's mouth with a cautious thumb. His fingers lingered over her lips and she quickly took another sip of her drink to avoid looking at him. Her heart pounded in her ears. She drank the entire pint.

"If– if you're done, we can go exploring," he said. She nodded without saying anything and followed him out of the pub. She put her hood back up, but once they were in the street, Oliver turned her to face him.

"Andi– I… I was wondering if you'd like to go to Zonko's next?" Andi released the breath that'd caught in her throat.

"That sounds wonderful," she said.

In Zonko's Andi bought Filibuster's Fireworks and a trick quill that turned into a rat. Oliver was quite quiet for the rest of the rest of their outing, but they enjoyed themselves. She bought a whole set of chocolates for her sister when they went into Honeyduke's. She bought a bag of Cauldron Cakes that she and Oliver shared on the bench looking out over the Shrieking Shack. The sun was setting when they finally got back to the castle.

"Do you want to go right in to the feast or change out of these wet clothes?" asked Oliver. Andi grinned.

" _Siccesco,"_ she said quietly. She twirled her wand and put it back into the pocket of her now perfectly dry denim dress.

"That's pretty cool," said Oliver.

"Thanks."

* * *

The Hallowe'en Feast was beyond anything that Andi could have dreamed up. There were bats flying around in droves. There were giant pumpkins that had carved into jack o'lanterns, both classic and scary. Some of them were enchanted to jump or bite at students who walked past. The usual white candles floating around the room had been replaced with black ones. There were cobwebs straddling the room, with real spiders in them.

The food was also in keeping with the theme. There were fried batwings and pumpkin soup. The main course was fingers made of ground meat. There was tomato paste on them to make them look bloody. The fingernails were made of onion. Andi thought they were her favourite food. She couldn't have asked for a better Hallowe'en.

"You like the batwings?" asked Jack Bowles incredulously. Andi nodded.

"They're de-boned… tastes just like gizzard!" she replied, crunching down on a meat finger. Jack shook his head as dessert appeared: Sugar-spun cobweb cookies, pumpkin pie, and huge bowls of muggle Hallowe'en candy.

"I've never seen candy like this before," said Jack.

"Some North American muggles give it out at Hallowe'en," said Andi. Jack nodded and stared at the candy in awe.

Suddenly there were screams coming from the corridor. Andi thought she heard Harry's name. Rushing through the growing crowd in the hallway, Andi came to a halt beside Fred and Oliver. She could just see the tip of Dumbledore's pointy hat over the heads of the other students.

"What's going on? Is Harry alright?" asked Andi.

"Filch's cat's been frozen looks like. And someone's written on the wall…" said Fred.

"In blood," Oliver added solemnly. _"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware."_


End file.
